


A Handful of Snow

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Snow, celebration, hitch-hiking, relationships, that remarkable book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford takes Arthur to a prestigious resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Snow

"Try it," Ford said, holding up a handful of snow.

"This is stupid," Arthur muttered, but obediently took a small mouthful. His eyes widened. "Ford!" he said, "it tastes like ice-cream!"

"Told you," Ford said. "This is a very luxurious resort and you should enjoy every minute you're here, because it won't be long before they realise we've sneaked over the fence. Come on."

He led the way over to get the skis and chivvied Arthur back to the ski-lift. When they were high above the creamy snow, Arthur looked down, worried.

"I've never actually skied before, Ford," he said. "I'm not sure about this."

"I told you, this is a luxury resort. Your skis will do all the work. You just enjoy the scenery and look cool on the way back down," Ford grinned.

"Oh. All right."

At the top of the lift Arthur gazed around at the expansive, expensive view. The whole resort, from the gold-plated fence over which they'd climbed, to the tiny exquisite snacks Ford had found somewhere, to the fact that his skis were playing soft, tasteful music and simultaneously heating his feet, was undeniably top-notch. It was not, in other words, the kind of place anyone who might need to hitchhike could ever afford to come.

"Ford," he said. "I don't think your editors sent you here, did they?"

"I never said they did," Ford said, looking in excitement down the mountain.

"So, we just broke in for the fun of it?" Arthur said, irritated. Really, he could understand breaking in somewhere for work purposes, he thought, but it wasn't his favoured leisure activity.

"Yes," Ford said cheerfully. "I wanted to take you somewhere really extravagantly nice, and this seemed to fit the bill."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Well, because the snow tastes of ice-cream, it has the best restaurants in a three solar-system radius and --"

"I _meant_ , why did you want to take me somewhere nice?" Arthur snapped.

Ford winked.

"Happy Anniversary, Arthur."

He jumped forward and skied rapidly down-slope, leaving Arthur standing surprised and slightly guiltily at the top. Deciding that hanging around wasn't going to get him anywhere, Arthur jumped forward himself, and followed Ford as fast as he could.

It was a lot of fun, when he managed to stop worrying.


End file.
